Facade
by Yukio Mustang
Summary: Midoriya was the ball of sunshine of class 1-A. He made people get better in the best ways, so he was a happy person right. When Todoroki Shoto gets assigned Midoriya as his roommate he finds that both of them have mental and physical scars. Shoto makes it his task to help Midoriya like Midoriya would for him. But maybe Midoriya can help Shoto at the same time. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**chapters warnings will be listed in begining of chapter, cause I don't yet know the direction this story will go fully. With that said, while this is rated M, mostly so I can have the freedom to write what I want. While this is going to be a Izusho story, there will be no sex scenes (seeing as I can not write them well and most my stories don't revolve around that). The rating comes from depression and suicidal thoughts and actions. Therefore, while this story will have a happy ending, it will still contain sensitive content. And any comments, CONSTRUCTIVE**** criticism is welcome. And yes I am going to update my other stories soon. **

**Warnings: Mentions of self harm**

**IZUKU'S POV**

I move the last box into my room, sighing as I do, knowing that next I have to unpack it. I start by setting up a small mirror. I take a quick look into it, and I see my freckled face, green eyes, and unruly green hair. I quickly turn away, the bags under my eyes seem too deep. I have been having nightmares after Kacchan got rescued from the league of villains. But I try not to dwell on that and instead I try and focus on unpacking. But I get distracted when I feel something run down my leg. Thank god I'm wearing black pants. I grab some toilet paper and wipe of the blood running down my leg. I throw it in the toilet and flush it down the drain. As I exit the bathroom (that is attached to the room) I hear a knock. Oh ya, my roommate. They got assigned to us randomly so I have no idea who I have, all I know is that obviously it is a guy (which is kind of ironic cause I am bi, so it doesn't really make that much of a difference to me).

I do a quick check to make sure there's nothing incriminating on the floor (basically making sure there's no blood or anything). Then I go to the door and open it up, thinking it was Kirishima or Iida, instead I find Todoroki Shoto, my crush. With his red and white hair, mismatched eyes, and his scar (which shows his strength in my opinion) he is the person of my dreams.

"Midoriya, I take it we're roommates." He says in his even tone. I just nod stupidly and stutter out, "Y-ya I g-guess so." I feel so self conscious now. I almost feel the bags under my eyes, and the scars across my body almost tingle. I realize that I am wearing a faded All Might shirt (just an American themed shirt with All Might posing in the front) and feel kind of shaggy. I am just happy I haven't had time to unpack everything, because he might think its weird that I have so much All-Might stuff.

"I see even you haven't unpacked." He states.I nod, moving my thoughts away from the fact that my crush is going to be rooming with me, and say, "Just finished moving things up here."

He nods and I see that he just have a big suitcase, though still less then I have, and ask, "Do you need help moving the rest here?"

He says plainly, "Move what else, this is all I brought with me."

I nod, supressing my surprise, and say, "Since I've barely started unpacking, do you have a side you would prefer?"

He shakes his head no, but I see him eyeing the left side in a not very subtle way.

"I'll take the right side then, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." he says plainly.

I start to unpack, but I keep a box with my All-Might merchandise on the side. I eventually get to my CD's and I try and nonchalantly put them in my dresser. I don't want him to see them, but that fails. He raises an eyebrow when I stuff my CD's in my drawer, but otherwise doesn't say anything. Eventually I get to the part I was dreading, the huge first aid kit I keep in my room, at least at home. It is important for me to keep it kind of hidden, but at the same time I can't just stuff in my drawer again cause it's too conspicuous. I instead put it in my all might box, Which fits cause it is a red, white and blue case.

I notice Todoroki go to the bathroom, and as he does I quickly yet quietly move my first aid box to my drawer. Todoroki comes back just as I close the drawer, which he doesn't think twice about.

I finish putting the rest of the clothes away. I am laying on my bed when I hear, "Are you not going to put that box away?" He says it almost curiously, but his voice tone doesn't change.

"E-eh n-no?" I stammer out too embarrassed by the amount of merchandise of All Might I have.

"Is that a question or a statement?" He teases surprisingly. I look surprised, but quickly go with the flow and start to laugh a little bit. "It's full of embarrassing stuff, I don't know if you would want it up all over the room." I say, feeling a bit more confident.

"What's init, if you don't mind me asking?" Todoroki says, back to his monotone voice.

"AllmyAllMightstuff" I quickly say.

"Oh, how come you don't put it up?" Todoroki asks.

"Because I don't want to weird you out, cause it can be a lot." I say nervously.

"It's fine Midoriya, you can put it up." He says.

I nod, kind of nervous still, but I start to put some of it up. I reach into the box, which is the largest you can get, and start putting up a few of the posters. Then I start to put up all my action figures. Last, I put my All Might themed bedspread on my bed.

"This is more than I expected. I can't help but feel like this disproves my earlier theory, beause I feel like this would be a bit much if you knew about that relationship." He says, and it takes me a minute to realize what he's talking about. Oh ya, he thought I was All Might's secret love child.

"Is this too much?" I ask. He shakes his head no.

I leave two posters in the box, they happen to be the two posters I own that aren't All Might posters, I kind of just threw them in. They are two band posters, which go along with my CD's, that I'm not putting up. They are, though Todoroki might not know, notorious Emo bands.

I finish setting up the school laptop, since we now won't have access to our home computers. I finish it off by setting a password and setting up a VPN so that I can be untraceable.

I realize that I don't know what time it is, so I check the time to see that its already dinner time, since i got here after I ate lunch with my mom.

But I don't really want to eat. I know I should but I just don't feel the drive. I used to eat because I don't want to worry my mom, but now I don't have to worry about that.

I see Todoroki leave the room, so I now have the time for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Todoroki POV

I open up the door to my new dorm, and see Midoriya busy on the school laptop. It looks like he's watching herotube, unsurprisingly. I see him look over to me and give me a smile. But ssomething seems off, but I can't tell what, which annoys me to no end, with his smile but I shrug it off. This is Midoriya we're talking about. He is always happy. He's like a ball of sunshine.

I realize that he hasn't eaten dinner yet. I ate dinner quickly by myself, as I don't care, no that's too harsh, I would not initiate a conversation, with most of the class. Yaoyorozu tries, but I just can't talk to most.

Except Midoriya. He, I can talk to. I can talk more than usual, which is none, But usually he's with Uraraka, and I can't help but get an ugly feeling, one that's hard to describe, whenever I see them together chatting.

I look over to midoriya again, and I see him deep in thought, slightly muttering, writing down stuff in his journal. It brings a slight warmth to my face as I find that I like how he looks. But I look away quickly before I get caught staring, because even I know that staring is creepy and frowned upon in society.

I go over to Midoriya, and say, "You should eat. You have barely moved since I left."

I see him tense up, but I can not figure out why.  
"I d-didn't not-otice you so cl-close to me."

I just stand there, not knowing what to say to that. It turns awkward, so I just say, "Are you going to get dinner? It is not healthy to skip dinner." I say, in my stomach knowing that something is wrong. But as I said earlier, it's Midoriya.

He says, "You're right, I'll grab something to eat." he says. I see him grab something off his desk and he gets up and leaves the room.  
I'm usually respect a person's privacy, but something inside me says to look in on his desk. I see a CD case on his desk. It's of an American band I've actually heard of called Three Days Grace. I only know about it because of my sister, who listens to it occasionally. I make a point in my head to ask my sister about it, and continue to let my eyes run across the desk. I see open bandaids, but I figure that he may have hurt himself during training, it would not be the first.

I hear someone go up the hallway, so I go over to my desk and pull out my school issued laptop. I log myself in and open up a message service I use with my sister. I ask her about the band, and she says that the album I found has some really dark songs. she cautions me to watch him, cause he might not be as okay as he seems.

But that's ridiculous, right?


End file.
